Harry Potter und der letzte Kampf
by tamy
Summary: Harry muß warscheinlich seinen letzten Kampf kämpfen
1. Default Chapter

Hi erst mal ich möchte gleich klären das dies meine erste Fanfiktion ist und ich noch ein wenig üben muss. Also möchte ich mich schon mal vorweg bei euch entschuldigen wenn diese Fiktion Müll ist, ich bin Kritik fähig also haltet euch nicht zurück. Außerdem möchte ich mich noch mal entschuldigen und zwar dafür das es etwas länger dauern kann.  
  
Alle rechte und Figuren gehören natürlich J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter und der letzte Kampf  
  
ES war ein sehr warmer Sommertag und Harry musste wie schon oft in diesem Sommer wieder einmal Unkraut zupfen. Nach Stunden so kam es ihm vor war er endlich fertig. Er ging schweiß gebadet auf sein Zimmer ohne auf das herumgenörgelte seiner Tante zu achten. In seinem Zimmer angekommen sah er sich erst einmal um als ob er jemanden erwartete, doch dem war so nicht, wer sollte denn schon auf ihn warten dachte er mit finsterer Mine. Er beschloss erst mal eine kühle und angenehme Dusche zunehmen auch wenn er sich danach stunden lang das Gemeckere seines Onkels anhören muss. Im Bad angekommen zog er sich zuerst das viel zu breite T- Shirt dabei beobachte er sich selbst ganz genau im Spiegel gegenüber von ihm , was sich dort wieder spiegelte war einfach schrecklich. Überall war er mit Blauenflecken und Blutergüssen übersäht. Nach etwa 20 Minuten kam er wieder aus der Dusche raus und ging in sein Zimmer dort legte er sich auf sein Bett doch er schlief nicht oder versuchte es überhaupt nein er lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an und Dachte über die letzten Wochen und über sein ganzes Leben nach. Es wunderte ihn auch nicht das er keine Briefe von seinen beiden besten Freunden aus Hogwarts bekam denn nach dem letzten Schuljahr war das ja kein Wunder. Der Gedanke an das letzte Schuljahr war für Harry Potter das reinste Grauen, er sah immer und immer wieder die Szene wie Cedrig Diggorie tot neben ihm zusammen sackte. Dabei zweifelte er immer an sich selbst: Ich hätte es verhindern müssen, ich hätte damals den verdammten Pokal nehmen müssen und zwar nur ich!! Mit diesen Sätzen machte er sich immer fertig, sofern das dass noch möglich war. Es war nur noch ein Schatten von dem Jungen der damals Voldemort besiegt hatte übrig. Nicht nur das er mit seinem Gewissen zu kämpfen hatte nein seine Verwanden machten ihm das leben zur Hölle. Plötzlich wurde Harry durch das Gezappel seiner Eule Hedwig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ihm viel plötzlich ein das er sie heute noch gar nicht gefüttert hatte was er darauf hin sofort nach holte. Auch der Eule viel auf das Harry sich verändert hatte nicht nur vom aussehen nein auch in seinem Innern so viel es ihr auf, also versuchte sie ein wenig mit ihm zu schmusen. Harry musste dabei lachen als Hedwig versuchte ihn zu trösten. Er beschäftigte sich bis in den späten Abend mit seiner Eule. Etwas zu Essen erwartete Harry gleich gar nicht von den Dursley´s, denn nach einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung, bei der Harry logischer weise der Verlierer war, bekam er nichts mehr zu Essen.  
  
  
  
Für heute ist erst einmal Schluss! Ich weiß es war nicht gerade spannend aber das kommt noch. Versprochen!! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi ich habe noch ein wenig geübt und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wenn nicht ich bin immer noch Kritik fähig. Alle Personen gehören natürlich J. K. Rowling  
  
Harry Potter und der letzte Kampf Harry dachte immer wieder über die Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Onkel nach. Er hätte nie gedacht das sein Onkel eines Tages so ausrasten würde. Harry spürte schon damals diese Spannung als ihn seine Verwanden vom Bahnhof abholten, damals dachte er es wäre der übliche Ekel seiner Verwanden, den sie mit der Zauberwelt verbindet, doch heute wusste er es besser. Als sie bei den Dursyley´s zu Hause ankamen sprach noch keiner seiner Angehörigen auch nur ein Wort mit ihm, nicht das es ihn gestört hätte nein ganz im Gegenteil er freute sich sogar ein bisschen, endlich mal keine stunden langen vorträge wie Teuer er doch wäre oder irgend welche abfälligen Bemerkungen über seine Freunde. Als sein Onkel die Tür auf geschlossen hatte wollte er sofort auf sein Zimmer stürmen und sich erst einmal etwas zu entspannen. Doch plötzlich rief sein Onkel etwas und packte ihn brutal an seinem Shirt und zog ihn die Treppe wieder hinunter so das Harry sich eine Schürfwunde an seinem Arm zuzog. "du bleibst gefälligst hier" schrie er ihn an. Was habe ich denn getan fragte Harry verwirrt und versuchte sich von seinem Onkel zu Lösen, jedoch ohne Erfolg nur mit dem Ergebnis das eine harte Ohrfeige bekam. Du weißt ganz genau was du gemacht hast brüllte ihn sein Onkel an und zerrte in ins Wohnzimmer. Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen bis er realisierte wer dort überhaupt saß. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er dort seinen Paten Onkel sitzen sah. Ihm gingen tausend Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf, wieso, weshalb und warum waren seine Gedanken. Eigentlich wollte er vor Freude zu ihm rennen und ihn umarmen doch irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab, wahrscheinlich war es der Ausdruck der auf dem Gesicht von Sirius lag als er ihn ansah. Er hätte lächeln müssen oder glücklich aussehen sollen doch dem war so nicht er sah sehr traurig und verletzt aus und sogar ein wenig wütend so wie Harry es empfand. Harry ging langsam auf Sirius zu fragte ihn dann mit sehr leiser Stimme was er denn hir wollte und warum er so komisch guckte. " Harry kannst du dir nicht denken warum ich hier bin" fragte er den Jungen den er so sehr liebte, als ob er sein eigener Sohn wäre. Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. " Dann lass es mich kurz erklären" sagte Sirius ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten. " Dumbeldore und ich kamen auf den Entschluss das es besser wäre wenn du bei vernünftig ausgebildeten Zauberer deine Ferien verbringst. Also schlug ich vor das du sie bei mir und Remus Lupin verbringst, Albus hatte keine einwende gegen den Vorschlag und meinte bei uns wärst du sicher unter gebracht und wir könnte dich in der Not auch beschützen. Harrys Mine erhellte sich doch sein Paten Onkel schien dies nicht zu kümmern und für weiter fort. " Ich dachte könnte dir damit eine Freude machen und wollte dich damit überraschen also sagten wir dir nichts. Ich beschloss noch am selben Tag zu deinen Verwanden zu fahren und alles mit ihnen zu regeln und was ich hier erfahren musste schockte misch schon ganz schön Harry. Ich wusste ja das sie mich nicht gerade freundlich Empfangen würden doch das sie Angst vor mir haben hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich hatte vermutet das du deinen Verwanden die Wahrheit über mich erzählen würdest" Sirius sagte nun nichts mehr und starrte Harry traurig an. Harry war sprach los nach diesen Sätzen, er musste erst einmal überlegen doch dann viel es ihm wieder ein. Sirius hatte recht er hatte nie auch nur einmal versucht seinen Verwanden die Wahrheit über seien Paten Onkel zu erzählen. Denn damit hätte er sich alle Chance auf ruhige Ferien verspielt denn immer wenn Tante und Onkel ihm mit etwas drohten was er hasste dann erwähnte Harry immer seinen Paten Onkel der aus der sicht seiner Verwanden ein schrecklicher Mörder war. Denn immer wenn er ihn erwähnte über legten sie es sich noch mal ganz genau und meistens ließen sie ihn dann in Frieden. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen als sein Paten Onkel wider anfing zu sprechen:" Ich habe sehr lange mit deinen Verwanden gesprochen und denke das ich sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte und nach diesem Gespräch kamen mir einige zweifel das ich dich überhaupt vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte und so kam ich zu dem Entschluss das es dir nicht zu zumuten ist mit einem Werwolf und einem gefährlichen Mörder zusammen zu leben". Damit endete Sirius seine rede. Harry konnte es nicht fassen er war völlig entsetzt und starrte seinen Paten Onkel nur ungläubisch an. Nach einigen Minuten so kam es ihm vor wollte er nun etwas zu diesen Vorwürfen sagen doch Sirius hob die Hand und sagte das er keine Erklärung hören wolle. Sirius stand auf und ging einfach an Harry vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzusehen, und verschwand durch die Haustür. Er konnte es nicht glauben. "Das kann doch alles gar nicht wahr sein" das war Harry einzigster Gedanke doch den konnte er nicht mehr lange denken denn das nächste was er spürt war die faust seines Onkels. Das war das letzte was Harry noch von der Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Onkel mit bekam den nach einen Tritt in den Magen wurde Harry ohnmächtig. Allein schon bei der Erinnerung tat Harry alles wieder weh. Nach langer Zeit schlief er dann Endlich ein.  
  
ENDE aber nur für Heute. Ich versuch mich tu beeilen mit dem weiter schreiben. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 


End file.
